In recent years, cameras and image recorders have become popular with consumers. The camera lens, as a key component to traditional or digital cameras, plays an important role in the image quality.
Early digital cameras seldom had a protection mechanism in front of the camera lens. Camera lenses might suffer from pollution from dust or other pollutants if exposed to the environment without protection. Recently, some digital cameras have provided a protective cover in front of the camera lens. The protective cover moves to expose the camera lens when the digital camera is switched on. The protective cover moves to protect the camera lens when the digital camera is switched off. However, the protective cover lacks any other function.
Therefore, it is desired to develop a lens protection mechanism, which is capable of protecting the camera lens and is further capable of facilitating imaging diversity for the camera and a camera having the same.